New day same ole Pervert
by Jaydoggg
Summary: Hey guys i wanted to make my own take highschool dxd by adding new people to the story even i the writer will pop in once in a while so i hope you guys enjoy!
1. chapter 1

CH 1 GOOD THINGS DOESN'T LAST FOREVER

Issei looks out his window and see his long time friend James sit outside and drinks a beer one and also Rias is sitting beside issei telling him about what should they name there upcoming child issei has an idea how about grias? rias replys issei i like that name as well so we got it issei then kisses her goodnight.

 **OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**

James and issei are talking about the best times since they known each other for so long Issei asks James remember the army its where you said you always had a purpose do you still feel that way? He replys issei i joined the army because i wanted to protect people just like when we were kids...do you remember that issei?

How could i forget you were a badass back then man look James can i ask you something?... James looks at him dead in the eyes issei says its a boy...Yes HELL YEAH FUCKING GREAT ISSEI James goes back to normal now and says what are you gonna name.

I don't know we have thoughts about James cuts in SPIT IT OUT MAN... What do you think about Grias... James looks at him turns his head to hide his laugh... James whats funny?! its just the fact that you took rias name and added a G to it Issei gets a little pissed off about his comment.

James turns his head back around and says look im sorry okay your starting a family thats all that matters issei don't let anyone tell you otherwise...well coruse i can James said in a playful manner they share a laugh.

 **BACK IN THE HOUSE** Rias and Akeno are having a chat as well and drinking tea James and Issei who would have thought...Rias has a confused look Akeno what do you mean by that? think about it Rias James would make a great second Uncle for your baby maybe your right akeno but his millitary duty is what im worried about i don't him teaching my kids kill people in war...

 **BACK OUTSIDE** Kiba joins James and Issei Wassup kiba James said hey kiba cakes kiba replys hey guys and issei you have to call me kida cakes Kiba ask James so your back from deployment i see? he replys with a smile yeah i am its good to be back atleast i know people here wont try to kill me where ever i go.

So kiba did ya hear? hear what? My main man issei here is having a baby boy... James you don't have to say that what... im proud of you issei don't be bashful man here have a drink welp issei thats one of the girls in your harem aye kiba says... yeah issei don't take them all at one time damn what a pretty sunset...yeah it is James stands up welp i best be going now

James teleports to his in Maxton,North Carolina (Since James is a war hero the U.S. gave him land and 6.5 million dollars and never has to pay a cent on anything) he walks past a old picture of him and his platoon he thinks about what in Ramadi, Afganistan he thinks about his best friend Ricky and how he died.

He thinks the war opens a box grabs Dog tags the name on them says Ricky Cummings with blood stains all over them he sighs and says i will find him Rick... the devil of Ramadi...i will make sure that you didn't die in vain


	2. A Crazy Day

**Sorry guys its been awhile here is chap 2**

James wakes up from his sleep in his bed to find that he is being watched the whole time by rias older brother Sirzechs James is one of sirzechs evil pieces along with his wife Sirzechs tell james to get up out the bed he is needed for a rating game.

 **The Underworld**

Sirzechs along with james are in a throne room he then spots rias and her peerage issei tells him "james gonna have to fight with us" who are we picking a fight with? the house of sitri Koneko adds james says in a sassy way fucking great taken away from my sleep for this great im a little pissed off anyway! issei is tending to rias his wife (well one of them) because she is about have a baby so the stage is set sirzechs says.

 **THE ARENA** They hear someone say " _the battle will soon start"_ they ready themselfs for the long battle that will take place

 **sorry guys im ending this chap here the next one will be a very long chap**


	3. Friends to the end

**LITTLE OFF TOPIC HERE THIS IS HOW ISSEI AND JAMES MEET**

 **YEARS AGO**

Issei moved to America when he was 7 his first day in north carolina was a bit hell he was getting bullied at school one day james was in 4th grade at the time kid beating issei name was jerry he states "why would a fucking jap come here we dont want you here leave jap boy" issei yells at him SHUT UP while being pushed in locker James sees this he goes over there james hits jerry in the face he ends up beating so bad that blood is all over james outfit

After the fight james pulls issei out of the locker james asks issei "why was he beating you"? issei says he was beating me because he said i dont belong here and he called me a jap punk ass jerry who the fuck does he think he is james says issei says thanks for helping me but why?

I was bullied once too ya, know issei let me know if his punk ass fucks with you again. thanks issei returns to class school staff saw the fight they take james and jerry away issei is told to go the office james and jerry are sitting in chairs outside the office.

 **THE OFFICE**

Issei sits down in front of a man named MR. Cummings ask issei what happened they then talk about the events Cummings see isseis black eye then Mr. Cummings asks did james help you today issei reply Yes ... i see i will make surr that this will never happens again.

 **THIS IS NOT THE END HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
